Cruise
by angelflutest
Summary: With the alphas becoming a bigger threat and people continuing to die, Derek and Peter are forced to rely on a werewolf neither of them have seen in thirteen years. Will she be able to help them? Or will the alphas scare her away after they corner her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I know I probably have to many Teen Wolf fics as it is, but I figured Peter needed some female love. This will eventually sync with the show, I just haven't figured out which episode yet. Naturally I don't own anything except my oc. I hope everyone enjoys!**

"You need to call her."

I glared at my nephew as he starred out the window of his bland flat.

"She thinks I'm dead."

"I doubt that."

"She's an omega."

My nephew gave me a look as I stood up from the iron staircase as Isaac walked in.

"Guys? There's a wolf in the lobby looking for one of you. She keeps asking for Hale. She's hurt."

I sighed, my past coming back to haunt me as her scent barely hit my senses. Taking the confident strides the two pups were used to as I walked out of the loft, the pair following in curiosity as I followed her mouth watering scent, lavender and vanilla, a smell I hadn't smelt in thirteen years, and then I could smell the iron of her blood, my wolf growling possessively at the prospect of her being injured. Finally we reached the ground floor, and there she was, sitting backwards on a bench, her back to us as she starred out the window. I took a deep breath, the coppery scent so strong I could almost see it in the air. Watching her shoulders slump, before she swayed in her spot for a moment before collapsing in a small heap. Cursing I rushed over to her, gently picking her up, surprised by how light she was, her thick red hair a mess, her skin an ashy color, the blood on her neck and wrist standing out. I couldn't believe she was here. My first beta.

**I know it's only a paragraph but chapter 2 will be up soon.  
Reviews are what's going to keep this story going, if it doesn't go over well I'll probably take it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!  
I hope everyone enjoys!**

"Peter! Stop!"

I laughed lightly as my alpha nipped at my shoulder, his hands gripping my waist holding me against him as my hands raked through his hair.

"Come on Liz."

He growled lowly in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

* * *

Shooting out of the bed I was sleeping in, looking around as panic flooded my senses, all I could see was brick walls and the black iron bar of a staircase. Looking down I was relieved to see my clothes still on, bandages covering my neck, abdomen, arms, and legs.

"Shit."

Shaking my head I stood up from the bed to see my right foot had been wrapped as well. Taking slow steps I wondered down the spiral steps, pausing as the familiar scents that hit me. Sighing I finished limping down the stairs, looking around in curiosity before hearing someone clear their throats, turning I felt my heart drop at the man in front of me.

"Peter."

"Liz."

I smiled at him, my wolf growling happily. The pain from my wounds hit me all of a sudden, sending me doubling over and the older wolf to rush over, quickly catching me.

"Easy Liz, I got you."

I flinched as he got me back to my feet before helping me sit on a table.

"Where am I?"

"Derek's loft."

I smiled at him.

"A loft? This is the same pup that told me I was a crazy bitch?"

Peter laughed as he took a seat next to me.

"Same one, I'm afraid his attitude hasn't changed much."

I looked at him again, surprised he looked so good after so long.

"You died."

He nodded, kissing the bandage on my neck.

"How?"

"I was killed by Derek, and brought back by a teenager that is immune to the bite."

I nodded, leaning against him, panting as my body tried to heal its self.

"What happened to you?"

Sighing I snuggled into the wolfs side, grabbing his hand I placed it at the base of my skull, closing my eyes as I felt him press his claws lightly into the correct pressure points as he wrapped his other arm around my waist carefully holding me to him as I let him search my memories my sensitive ears barely registering the door being open before shutting everything out.

* * *

_Looking around I realized I was tied to a chair with duct tape. Looking up I glared at the group in front of me._

_"I don't know anything."_

_The man smirked before nodding once as the woman walked over, kneeling in front of me before wrapping her claws around my shoulder and ripping a chunk of skin and muscle out causing me to scream as pain flooded my body from the alphas attack._

_"Now, what do you know about Hale?"_

_"Go to hell."_

_Screaming again as the twins each took large chunks out of my abs._

_"We can go all day with this little wolf."_

_I flinched at the nickname before spitting blood at the head alpha._

_"Like I said, go to hell."_

_"Such a waste."_

_With that the alpha nodded again before the group attacked all at once, pain irrupting from every pour in my body as the group cut and tore into my skin, screaming in pain until my voice was horse. Finally the group stopped, my eyes quenched shut trying not to shift as I heard the head alpha sigh._

_"Let her go, would be a waste if she died here."_

_Feeling my body being cut loose and picked up and carried for a few minutes before being dropped on the hard cement as freezing cold rain pelted into my wounds. Sitting up I forced my wolf to take over as she sniffed out the spicy scent of a Hale that would help me, even if he didn't like me. Following the scent to a giant building I walked in, sniffing lightly until I spotted a younger wolf whom was looking at me._

_"Do you know a man? Last name Hale?"_

_My voice barely above a whisper as the teenager looked at me._

_"What do you want with him?"_

_"I need to talk to him."_

_"Stay here."_

_I nodded at the pup as he left up the stairs, turning I took a slow seat on a bench, turning to look outside, smelling the spicy scent slowly putting me to sleep._

* * *

Opening my eyes I looked up at Peter, exhaustion written all over my face as I leaned heavily against him.

"You were attacked?"

I nodded.

"They wanted to know about you."

He shushed me, kissing my head again, gently maneuvering me to curl against him.

"Sleep little wolf, you're safe now."

**So?  
What do we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
I'll admit I am surprised this story is getting attention like it is.  
Just a quick thank you to musiclover246 and for reviewing!  
Now, enjoy the new chapter!**

Waking up I looked around in confusion at the white walls.

"Peter?"

Hearing a crash I stood up and wondered into what looked like the kitchen, doubling over at the sight before me. Peter was glaring at a mixing bowl that had fallen to the floor, explaining the crash, flour covered my ex alpha from head to toe and covered the floor.

"Peter…what the hell…are you doing?"

I said in-between giggles as he looked at me with a satisfied smirk.

"I thought breakfast was a good idea, apparently I was wrong."

Shaking my head I walked over and picked up the bowl.

"I believe, this is why I did all the cooking."

He smirked, his eyes lighting up in a way I used to love, watching as he placed his hands on my hips, running his thumbs over the freshly healed skin. Smirking I placed the bowl down before shoving his hands off.

"Coarse that was before you bit a teenager and forced me to leave."

He sighed, watching as I turned and walked into the living room.

"Nice apartment, now what are we planning to do about these damn alphas?"

"Nice to know you're still as blunt as ever."

"I don't do being polite Peter, you know that."

He sighed, using a towel to brush off the flour.

"I'm going to Derek's to see if his beta remembers anything, he was taken from us a few nights ago."

"The kid I saw the lobby?"

He nodded.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up and let's go."

"Don't you have any clothes or anything?"

I looked away, causing the wolf to growl lowly.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter Peter, I'll deal with it after we talk to your nephew."

He growled again but nodded all the same, deciding that the two of us should really get going.

* * *

Standing outside Derek's loft I smirked as the two males inside trash talked Peter. Sliding the door open I walked in behind Peter.

"Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek scoffed lightly.

"We don't like you."

He shut the book he had been reading before throwing it on the table and standing up.

"Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough."

Shaking my head I moved around Peter who unleashed his claws.

"You and the theatrics."

Walking over to Derek, smiling a little as his eyes lit up the way they used to.

"Good to see you up and around Liz."

"Good to see a Hale still somewhat sane."

We laughed at each other causing the youngest wolf to look at us like we were crazy as I hugged the alpha that was now taller than me.

"Haven't seen you in so long."

"To long."

Pulling away we smiled at each other before Derek motioned to the younger wolf.

"This is my first beta Isaac."

Turning I smiled at the teenager.

"Nice to meet you, call me Liz."

He nodded, obviously nervous around me.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

Turning I grabbed the chair Derek had been sitting in before motioning for Isaac to have a seat.

"Sorry pup, but from what I hear, this is all you."

He shrugged before taking a seat while Derek and I moved to the coffee table in front of the couch while Peter took off his jacket and turned on the poor boy.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?"

I watched Peter as he looked for the correct spot to press his claws in.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quiet a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone, or kill them."

I felt Derek shift next to me in alarm at that.

"You-You've had a lot of practice, though, right?"

I sighed as Isaac looked at Peter, pure worry on his face.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

Putting my head in my hands, not wanting to look as I heard Isaac gasp, looking up to see Peter throwing his head back, piercing blue eyes flashing for several minutes before he pulls away roughly landing against the table as Isaac lurched foreword. Standing up I walked over to the man trying to catch his breath, placing a gentle hand on his back.

"What'd you see?"

I glared lightly at Derek before turning back to Peter who was obviously trying to make since of whatever he saw.

"It was confusing."

I watched as he clenched his fist tightly for a moment, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Um, Im-Images. Vague shapes."

"But you saw something."

Peter looked at me, surprising me the trust he still had in me as his eyes flashed bright blue for a second before fading back to normal.

"Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion of the names and why they were important but I figured I would ask later.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them."

Rolling my eyes at Derek's commanding voice I growled lowly at him in warning.

"Worse."

"Deucalion."

I couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran up my spine, causing Peter to touch my shoulder lightly in comfort.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out."

"What does it mean?"

Looking over I realized the youngest wolf had suffered through pain before, the smell of fear and dread almost suffocating. Sighing I walked over, gently touching the teenagers back as he wiped at the tear streaks down his cheeks.

"He's gonna kill them."

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead."

I shook my head, mentally cursing as Derek asked a fairly stupid question.

"The next full moon?"

"Tomorrow night."

Smirking at Peter we stopped as Derek's phone went off and a teenagers voice filtered through, after a moment Derek sighed.

"I need to get Isaac to school and Scott needs to see me."

Peter nodded before motioning for me to follow him. Smiling at the teenager one more time before following Peter out of the loft.

"What the hell is going on Peter? Tell me the whole story. Who are Erica and Boyd?"

He sighed, walking next to me, every once and a while trying to hold my hand only for me to pull away as he explained everything that happened after he forced me to leave before the fire that killed the Hale clan. Once his story was through it was getting dark outside.

"We should rest, no doubt Derek will have a plan by morning about how to rescue his two betas."

I nodded, following Peter back up to his apartment, claiming the couch before he could say anything about it.

"I don't want to feel like a burden, you sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Liz."

"Don't give me that attitude Peter."

He sighed, not surprised at the conviction in my voice, before shrugging and walking into his room, leaving me alone.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

A soft whimpered forced me out of my semi sleep mode, sitting up I listened for a moment before realizing it came from the living room. Sighing I slid out of my warm bed, forcing my tired mind to wake up as I opened my door and spotted my little red head on the floor, arms wrapped protectively around her head and stomach, legs twitching uncontrollably as she let out a whine that almost shook the walls of my apartment. Sighing I walked over to her, easily getting her into a sitting position as she opened her eyes, pure terror obvious as she looked around her heartbeat erratic before she realized I was holding her. She looked at me for a moment her brown eyes watering before she threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. All I did was hold her shaking form, relieved that I was able to hold her like I used to when she was only my beta, and not the stubborn omega she was now. Sighing I gently picked her up as she let another sob out, curling closer to me while I carried her the short way to my room, gently placing her in my bed before curling around her, wrapping one arm around her waist, relieved when she grabbed it and pulled it closer, nuzzling into my wrist as sleep took her again. Sighing I nuzzled into her hair, using my other arm as a pillow before allowing myself to fall back asleep.

* * *

(Liz's POV)

Sitting in front of Peter on the spiral staircase in Derek's loft as the group tried to figure out how to break into a bank vault. Rolling my eyes when Derek punched a teenager; that I had learned was called Stiles, causing him to yelp in pain saying Derek could break into the vault.

"Who's following me down?"

I scoffed as Derek looked over at Peter and I.

"Don't even think about it, I don't have any loyalties to this pack yet."

Peter nudged my back lightly before voicing his opinion.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm just supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

I sighed, flashbacks of the two arguing when Derek was a teenager flashing through my mind.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. Liz."

I smiled lightly as Peter touched my shoulder, reminding me he knew what he was talking about.

"Only escaped with her life because they wanted her to. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

I sighed leaning back against Peter's legs as Stiles asked if someone could kill Peter again causing me to growl.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

I felt Peter shift to cross his arms while Derek asked Scott, listening to him I decided I didn't like the teenager. Finally after a few tense moments Derek and Scott left leaving us with Stiles who paced in front of the window, effectively annoying Peter and I. Standing up I looked at the papers on the table in mild curiosity while Peter moved to sit on the couch. After an hour I was flipping through a manual of what the bank had made out of, barely listening to the pair as they bantered back and forth.

"Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods."

I couldn't stop the snickering that escaped at Peter's response, until my eyes found what the vault was made out of.

"Stiles call Scott, now."

"What? Why?"

Peter stood up to see what I was looking at, his eyes widening when I pointed to what had me slightly panicked.

"The walls are made of Hecatolite. Stiles call them now!"

"Alright, alright."

I was never so relieved when Stiles got Scott on the phone, I paced in front of the window as nerves started to set in. Barely listening to Stiles and Peter explain to Scott what was going on, feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked back at Peter as the phone call dropped.

"He's going to be alright. Right?"

Peter smiled before hugging me, ignoring the human that was watching us in curiosity.

"He'll be fine Liz, he's to stubborn to die, you know that."

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review, I'll try to have this story caught up with the show before the next episode!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! A big thank you to musicluver245, faith_nighstar, and AllRawrz for reviewing!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"How is he?"  
Peter smiled at me as I wondered into the living room.  
"He's fine, so are his betas."  
I nodded, glancing at the former alpha for a moment.  
"So, about these alphas."  
"Yeah?"  
I sighed, taking a heavy seat next to Peter as he slowly wrapped an arm around my shoulders, cautiously seeing how far was still ok.  
"I was thinking. Yes they're after Derek to join their pack, but."  
"But?"  
"From what Stiles was muttering about last night, about the twins trying to get under Scott's skin? That kid has power he has no idea about yet, he's going to be an issue for Derek if they have to face each other in the future. He's a true alpha Peter, you know it as much as I do."  
He sighed, dropping his arm to my waist, holding me close his eyes searching through his own thoughts. A habit he's had since I've known him.  
"What should we do?"  
"We?"  
I laughed.  
"Yes, we, I want revenge on the alpha pack but I'm not vain enough to believe I can do it alone, that doesn't mean I'm going to join little Derek's pack. But, for now, I am stuck helping him and his pack, aka you, so yes we."  
He smirked.  
"I did miss your long winded answers. For now I say we sit back and let this play out."  
"Play out?"  
He nodded kissing my cheek.  
"Yes my dear, play out, see what my nephew and little Scott decide to do."  
I sighed, snuggling into his side, knowing neither of us could ignore the spark that was still between us after so long.

**So what do we think?  
Just a little filler chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!  
Here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Looking down at the map of the apartment building, Derek, Boyd, and Cora all hell bent on revenge after the alphas had tried to kill Derek. Peter and I making no secret of the fact that we didn't agree with the plan in the least. Hearing the door open we all looked up to see Scott walking in.  
"I know where they are."  
"Same building as the argents, we know."  
I tried to hide my smirk at Derek's automatic response.  
"Cora and I followed the twins."  
I glanced at Boyd before looking down at the map again, relaxing as Peter discreetly laid his hand over mine.  
"Then they want you to know."  
"Or, more likely, they don't care."  
I nodded before looking up at Scott.  
"What is this?"  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike."  
The group looked at me as I shrugged and went back to looking at the map.  
"You're going after them?"  
"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us. They're on the floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison."  
"So kill them first, that's the plan?"  
"What else is there?"  
The younger wolf was about to turn on me when Peter spoke up.  
"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with him."  
I glanced up and glared at Peter, pulling my hand free causing him to give me a level look.  
"I do."  
"Why do we need this kid?"  
Oh how quickly I was reminded how much I used to hate Cora, well still do. Rolling my eyes as the group continued to argue about this stupid plan, finally the group left leaving Peter, who visibly flinched when I glared at him, Stiles, and myself alone.  
"How the hell do you agree with the kid?"  
"Think about it, if we kill Deucalion then one of the other alphas will take his place and come back with a vengeance."  
I sighed before shaking my head.  
"I'm going to kill them for what they did to my Peter, you know that."  
He smiled before pulling me to him.  
"I know Liz, I know."

* * *

Walking around the hotel I sighed as Peter and I came across Cora who was looking at one of the impact points of either Derek or Ennis.  
"It's just me, your uncle, uncle Peter."  
"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura."  
I looked at Peter in curiosity.  
"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear."  
"So that's what you did."  
"Let's not talk about it."  
Cora walked up and looked at the two of us.  
"So that means I should trust you?"  
"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you."  
"You've known me for 17 years."  
I shook my head as the two began to argue, deciding to distract myself with examining where I could still smell Derek.  
"I knew you for 11, leaving the last 6 unaccounted for. And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."  
I looked up.  
"He doesn't trust anyone, you'll get used to it. Now, where did the bodies go?"  
The two stopped and realized what I was getting at before we decided to question Deaton.

* * *

Looking up at the old animal clinic, the smell of mountain ash almost chocking.  
"An animal clinic?"  
Peter and I sighed before glancing at Cora and looking back at the building.  
"It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in."  
"Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door."  
I turned a heated glare to the younger wolf.  
"Cut the attitude dear. I would hate to knock you off your pedestal with your brother missing."  
Before we could go at it Peter forced us apart and told us to shut up.  
"They're here."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them."  
"Great."  
Two minutes later the side door burst open and we saw Kali before one of the twins grabbed her and she let out a roar that had me feeling sorry for her.  
"Well, we know one thing, that wasn't for Derek."  
Crouching down we discreetly maneuvered back into Peter's car.  
"Now what?"  
"Now we take the prissy little wolf in the back where she belongs."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ladies!"  
We both jumped and looked at Peter.  
"Liz, Cora is going to stay with us until Derek reappears. Cora, you will leave Liz alone until Derek appears. Now, can you both live with that?"  
I grunted in reply while Cora went quiet in the back, half way through the apartment I felt something warm being placed over my hand, smiling I glanced at Peter before kissing his cheek as the apartment building came into view.  
"I'm going to smack your nephew whenever he reappears."  
"Go ahead."

**So what did we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! I did!  
Anyway, here's your new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Ow damnit Liz!"  
"That's what you get for making me worry!"  
He sighed, at least having the decency to look ashamed as Peter and Cora watched in amusement.  
"I'm sorry, I needed time to heal."  
"You don't do that to your pack Derek!"  
He sighed, finally looking at Peter with a silent plea of help. Who smirked and walked over, carefully touching my shoulder forcing me to calm down a little.  
"He is sorry Liz, back off a little."  
Turning I walked over to sit on the spiral stair case.  
"You need to tell your pack Derek."  
He went silent before nodding and leaving the loft, leaving Peter, Cora, and myself alone for a few minutes before Peter got bored and wondered upstairs. Cora and I stared at each other before we heard the door opening; looking towards the door we were shocked to see Stiles.  
"I want to know Derek's story."  
I glanced at Cora.  
"That would be your department."  
She sighed before walking over and looking out the window, a habit all the Hale's had, as she sighed and explained about Derek running from hunters.  
"Hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us…Hide and heal."  
"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?"  
"Why do you care?"  
I looked between the two before boredom set in and I moved to the couch, curling my feet under me.  
"Why do I care? Let's see, because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I…Do you want my to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."  
I had to admit the kid made a good point.  
"You think Derek can do anything about that?"  
"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah."  
"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him."  
"What was he like?"  
Hearing footsteps we all looked up to see that Peter had decided to join us.  
"A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers…Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."  
"And so what happened? What changed him?"  
Peter sighed before taking a seat next to me.  
"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men…A girl."  
"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"  
Peter looked at Cora.  
"Do you remember before he was an alpha had blue eyes?"  
Cora and I both nodded while Peter turned back to Stiles.  
"Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"  
"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing."  
"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."  
I smiled as Peter began telling Derek's story while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, shaking my head I rested my back against his side while grabbing a book from the floor, flipping it open I started reading.  
"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?"  
I tried not to laugh at Stiles' face.  
"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think."  
"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?"  
Peter kissed the side of my head while Stiles was focused on Cora.  
"I'm 17."  
"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people."  
"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years."  
I couldn't stop the laugh that came out as Stiles exclaimed he was going to drop it.  
"What happened to Derek and the cello girl?"  
"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes. Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills."  
"How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone."  
"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know."  
Sliding down I held the book up while my head rested in Peter's lap while he went back to the story. Growling lowly when Peter moved me to draw a spiral on the window in the condensation.  
"Our mark for vendetta."  
"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?"  
"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb."  
The trio looked at me as I spoke up for the first time.  
"They wouldn't even let him see the body."  
Listening to Peter explain how Ennis was kept from the body had me wondering how he knew all of this.  
"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?"  
"Everything. It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."  
"Opportunity? To do what?"  
"To always be with her."  
As Peter went back to the story I concentrated on my book, memories of a younger, more innocent Derek filtering through my mind.  
"The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind."  
I smirked, remembering how Peter was before I found out, always careful around me until finally he gave in and bit me, turning me into his first beta.  
"I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became. You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea."  
I shook my head as the story continued, closing my eyes as memories of turning hit me, the worry in his eyes when I became sick right after he bit me, all the blood as my body had tried to fight the wolf gene. Three days I spent in the hospital with Peter by my side as I lost massive amounts of blood, and then on the fourth day. I was better, I was no longer in pain and Peter was so excited to see me healthy and well again.  
"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."  
"Or his sister, Morrell."  
"She's an emissary too?"  
"For the alpha pack."  
"Our guidance counselor?"  
I growled as Stiles' loud voice forced my eyes open.  
"Sorry. Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shares some really intimate detail with her."  
"And did she give you good advice?"  
"Actually, yeah."  
"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia."  
Shaking my head I closed my eyes again, completely relaxed as Peter went back to the story, slowly my mind began to drift back to how Peter had explained to me what had happened, and what I now was. I didn't believe in at first, until the new moon and the pain of being forced to change. He was there, making sure I didn't kill anyone, knowing my heart couldn't take it at the time.  
"So, did she turn?"  
I opened my eyes to realize Peter was almost finished with his story.  
"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes."  
I smiled as he looked over at me as I sat up.  
"Most of the time."  
"Wait you offered me the bite, you said, "If it doesn't kill you.""  
"If."  
It had been a long time since I've seen Peter show so much emotion in front of someone other than myself.  
"We both knew the answer. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, Trying to survive."  
I couldn't help the small blush that appeared as Peter looked at me, causing the teens to look over at me in curiosity.  
"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found…another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks."  
"And what about Derek?"  
"Taking an innocent life takes…something from you as well, a bit of your soul…darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue…like mine."  
I sighed as Peter let his eyes change for a moment revealing the blue eyes of someone that has killed someone innocent.  
"What causes a wolf to have green eyes?"  
I smirked, knowing I had let my eyes change to show Peter he wasn't the only one that has made bad decisions.  
"That is a story for another day."  
Standing with grace I made my way over to Peter, helping him to his feet before we decided to head back to the apartment. Leaving the two teenagers alone.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all my readers!  
I hope everyone enjoyed Monday's episode! I did!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Watching the storm rage outside Peter and I tried to get someone to move Cora as she panted, her temperature and heart rate skyrocketing causing us both to worry. Peter saw someone run by out of the corner of his eye and turned to yell at him while I moved to help Cora.  
"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?"  
I didn't like how pale she was as I whipped some sweat off her forehead we heard one of the nurses walk in.  
"Sorry, but she wasn't, uh—"  
I looked up as she paused seeing Peter.  
"You're supposed to be dead."  
"I get that a lot actually."  
Hearing a gasp I turned back to Cora and held her hair back as threw up black blood mixed with mistletoe. That got the nurse moving to get Cora moved.  
"Who was she?"  
"Scott's mom."  
"Oh."  
Turning back I grabbed Cora's cloths as a small group of nurses appeared to get her ready to be moved to a different hospital.  
"Cora, sweetie, I need you to focus on me ok?"  
Her dull eyes focused as I helped her into a shirt while the nurses held her up, after I growled at them for not handling the younger wolf properly. Hearing a phone go off I turned to see Peter answering his phone.  
"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting black blood along with one other alarming substance…How did you know that?...Hello?"  
He glared at his phone before ending the call.  
"What?"  
"Derek knew she was vomiting mistletoe and then hung up."  
"He's busy."  
He nodded the two of us moving to help Cora as the nurses left us. Laying her on the bed I sighed looking up at Peter.  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know."  
Hearing a growl we stopped and looked up, our hearts stopping as the monster alpha the twins make growled at us.  
"We have a problem."  
"Big problem."  
Sighing we ran at the alpha, already knowing we were going to lose as he grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and threw him down the hall before doing the same with me before grabbing Cora and walking over to us before placing her on the ground as I jumped on him, my claws digging into his forearm before he shoved me into a wall and shoved his other forearm against my throat, choking me, as I was gasping for air Peter jumped up and dug his claws into the alphas shoulder, effectively forcing his attention on Peter and allowing me to slide to the floor trying to catch my breath as Peter was thrown through the double doors again. Scooting over I covered Cora, protecting her as the alpha turned and roared at Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Jennifer. Watching Derek transform and run at the alpha, I shook my head already knowing that wasn't going to work. Watching the alpha beat Scott, I waited for Stiles to help Peter up before moving and helping him pick her up before Jennifer disappeared and the alpha took off after her, allowing us to quickly run away. Rushing through different rooms, Derek yelling for us not to stop. Entering a room that looked like storage I pointed to bed and Peter nodded gently placing Cora down as we waited for the boys.  
"I don't like this. Peter we need to get her out of here."  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know."  
We paused as the boys joined us with a bang.  
"Where's the big guy?"  
"He's close."  
"What about Ms. Blake?"  
I watched as Scott shook his head while I went about checking on Cora, my mind frantic to figure out what was wrong with the young wolf.  
"Shh, quiet."  
That snapped something in Stiles as he turned on Derek.  
"Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend—the second one you've dated by the way—has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"  
I growled loud enough to get the teenager to shut up.  
"While you two are arguing that damn alpha is out there hunting us down, keep your petty argument to yourselves until we get out of here, then you can fight it out. But right now we need a plan."  
The group stared at me in shock, except for Peter who nodded; being reminded why he had bitten me to begin with. Hearing the door open we all looked up to see Jennifer.  
"I can save her, and I can tell you where sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you…but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."  
Thinking fast I grabbed Derek before he could attack the woman, I wanted to kill her too but I knew to keep my head for now.  
"Derek, wait."  
My voice calm as Peter glanced at me.  
"She was trying to get out."  
I shook my head at Derek's over emotional voice.  
"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that."  
I ignored Stiles as he tried to trick the woman into healing Cora without us 'saving her'. Switching places with Scott so he was blocking Derek as I moved to observe the woman.  
"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her."  
"Works for me."  
"Boys!"  
I barked at the two of them, being remind how possessive the Hale's were when you threatened one of their own. Hearing the p.a. system turn on I rolled my eyes. Deucalion wanted Jennifer, personally I was willing to hand her over.  
"You're not the only one he wants in his pack. Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."  
"A true alpha."  
I shook my head while looking at Peter.  
"Don't sound so surprised Peter, we both knew it some time ago."  
"You two knew about it?"  
I gave Derek a go to hell look before hearing Stiles' ask what a true alpha was.  
"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by force of his own will."  
Derek glared at me while I continued to keep my glare up.  
"Don't think about it pup, I'm not one of your betas."  
He nodded once as I moved around him to stand next to Peter, keeping a close eye on Cora as a new plan was formed. One I wasn't to found of. Peter and Scott were going to distract the alpha while Derek got Cora down to the ambulance.  
"You're not going out there without some sort of an advantage, those two took both of us out."  
He nodded before the boys split up and started searching through the different shelves trying to find some sort of advantage. Digging into one drawer I pulled out a long needle filled with something.  
"Bingo."  
"What's that?"  
I smirked at Scott.  
"Epinephrine, it'll make him stronger."  
Peter nodded before moving his V-neck over, shaking my head I had to focus on injecting him rather than his finely sculpted chest. He smirked as I pulled the needle out looking away.  
"Want to fight?"  
I laughed for a moment before seeing him grab another needle.  
"Sorry Peter, I'll fight without the enhancement."  
He kissed my forehead before walking out of the room; I rolled my eyes at how he was acting with the increased power. Following behind him Scott and I stood on either side of him in the hallway looking at the twins.  
"All right, boys. Let's rumble."  
Hearing the roar that Peter let out as the twins combined. Following after the boys as they tried to rush at the alpha, whom simply tossed Peter aside. Before Swiping at Scott who ducked, jumping over Scott I kicked the alpha in the head as Peter tried to blind-side them. Relying on instinct as we fought the alpha, seeing Derek and Stiles take off we started running in the opposite direction as the alpha gave chase behind us. As we rounded another corner I felt claws dig into my side and send me sprawling across the ground, screaming in pain causing the pair to stop and attacked the twins again, while Peter had the alpha distracted Scott grabbed me and we escaped down the hall. Landing against a wall, I pressed a hand to my bleeding side while Peter and Scott looked exhausted.  
"That shot didn't last very long."  
Scrambling to my feet while Scott got Peter moving, hiding in the laundry room. Scott watched the window in the door while Peter looked at my side, causing me to hiss at him.  
"Those twins are really starting to piss me off."  
"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?"  
"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up."  
I shook my head, while looking at the laundry shoot. Limping over Peter opened the door before motioning to me.  
"Ladies first."  
"So if there isn't something for me to land in I break my neck first?"  
"Well, you're already injured."  
I rolled my eyes before sliding down the metal shoot, landing roughly in a basket filled with towels, grinning I hopped out before yelling for Peter, who landed with a bounce, before he could even sit up Scott appeared landing on Peter roughly. Who shoved him off and almost out of the basket.  
"You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?"  
I stifled a laugh as Peter popped his shoulder back into place before jumping out and looking at Scott who checked his phone.  
"They didn't get out, did they?"  
Scott hopped out and we took off, running threw the hall I tried to keep up before the pain in my side became to much and I collapsed.  
"Liz."  
He turned and picked me up before we continued to the parking lot, wrapping my arms around his neck as the ambulance came into view. After a few minutes Stiles opened the door and I was handed to him before Peter climbed in and I was handed back.  
"What happened?"  
"Twins got her by surprise. Hold still Liz."  
I nodded while he lifted my shirt before searching through the ambulance to find some alcohol, apologizing as I howled in pain as he cleaned the wound before lowering my shirt.  
"You're ok, Liz."  
I whimpered as he pulled me into his lap, Stiles watching us in curiosity for a moment. Obviously debating on weather it was appropriate to ask his question or not.  
"Just ask."  
He jumped before looking at me.  
"What happened between you two?"  
I shrugged.  
"That's a story for when we're not being hunted down by alphas."  
He nodded as we heard Isaac pull up.  
"Let's go."  
Opening the doors we swung into action, getting Cora into the backseat before Peter cradled me to him as we slid in behind Isaac.  
"Isaac, seriously we need to go."  
"Not without Scott."  
Hearing a banging we flinched.  
"Come on, you want the Argents dead too?"  
"Isaac!"  
Seeing the twins running up in the review camera we gasped.  
"Oh, for the love of God!"  
"Go now!"  
He put the car in gear and we took off, sighing I leaned against him before slowly going to sleep as we raced towards the loft.

**So?  
What do we think?  
Remember to review and I will update next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!  
I hope you all loved Monday's episode! I thought it was amazing! Don't know about Derek not being an alpha (at least that's how it appeared) but we will see!**

"Set her on the couch."  
Rushing into the loft Peter gently laid Cora down, sighing we took a seat at the table while we waited for Derek and the others to join us. Isaac sighed before turning to us.  
"Why are your eyes green?"  
I sighed, looking at Peter who smiled softly and nodded.  
"That's a long story Isaac. Take a seat."  
He shrugged before sitting at the table with us.  
"To understand why my eyes are green instead of Gold or Blue, you have to understand our" I grabbed Peter's hand tightly "relationship."  
He nodded, obviously getting comfortable in his chair before I took a deep breath.  
"I've known the Hale family for as long as I can remember, I never knew they were werewolves. I just knew Peter got tense and irritable a few days before every full moon. But everything changed in high school."  
I paused, looking at the table while Peter stood up and looked out the window.  
"How?"  
I smiled at Isaac before continuing.  
"Peter and I started dating; the only rule was we couldn't be together the nights of the full moon. One night, our senior year, it was prom night and we were, having fun in our hotel room for the night and Peter bit me."  
Isaac gave Peter a curious look.  
"It was an accident, but it took a lot of explaining after she became sick."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I spent three days in the hospital because I was spitting up so much blood. I missed my high school graduation because of the bite. But, something happened and I stopped loosing blood on the fourth day. After I was released, I confronted Peter, demanding to know what had happened to me. And he explained how he was a werewolf, and that I was one as well. Of course I didn't believe him, until a month later we were at his house during the full moon and I changed."  
"You became a wolf."  
I nodded, watching as Peter took his seat next to me.  
"I relied on Peter during college to teach me how to control the change. We became more, involved and I got pregnant my sophomore year."  
I paused watching Isaac as his eyes widened and Peter concentrated on the table, neither of us particularly enjoying this part of our history.  
"Half way through the pregnancy, Peter's eyes changed. And it put a lot of stress on me."  
"Who did you kill?"  
I smiled at Isaac when he gave Peter a curious look.  
"I killed her brother, he didn't approve of us and had threatened to harm her and our child."  
Isaac nodded before turning back to me, waiting for me to continue.  
"After we had Crystal; Derek was a freshman in high school, our biggest worry was that whether or not she was going to be normal, or a wolf."  
"She was a wolf."  
I looked at Isaac and shook my head.  
"She was normal, but, after the first 6 months she had complications and we decided to turn her to keep from losing our child. But something went wrong. She completed the change, but she wasn't a wolf."  
Isaac looked surprised for a moment before he registered what I had said.  
"She became a kanima?"  
I nodded, my grip on Peter's hand tightening for a moment.  
"I couldn't let my baby go through life looking for a master, so when she was eight months old."  
I closed my eyes, remembering that night so clear.  
"I went into her room after she had changed, picked her up, told her I loved her so much, and I killed her. I felt pain in my eyes and when I looked in a mirror, my eyes were green from killing my own child."  
Peter squeezed my hand while we watched Isaac, waiting for his response.  
"Wow."  
I sighed, watching as the teenager stood and walked around the table before hugging me lightly. Smiling I gently hugged him back before allowing him to go and watch over Cora. Turning Peter kissed me lightly.  
"I'm sorry."  
I shushed him before moving closer and allowing him to cuddle me into his side as we waited for Derek to show up. Finally we heard the door unlock, looking up we saw Derek walk in and sat next to Cora as Isaac walked over to him.  
"She's dying, isn't she? So what are you gonna do?"  
"I don't know."  
I sighed at Derek, standing up we moved to sit on the staircase.  
"Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. So you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"  
"Maybe."  
I shook my head, knowing that was the wrong answer to the poor beta. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them both.  
"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."  
"There's no time!"  
I flinched at the rage in Isaac's voice as he walked over and opened the door to leave.  
"The full moon's coming. The Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and prefect the art of doing nothing."  
Watching the door slam shut I glanced over at Peter who sighed before speaking up.  
"I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool."  
Peter stood up and started walking over to Derek.  
"He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one alpha to another. From you to Scott."  
I watched Derek glance at Peter before looking back at Cora.  
"Scott's not an alpha yet."  
"But he's on his way, isn't he?"

* * *

Watching Derek take more of Cora's pain away, Peter and I both shaking our heads, knowing the danger he was in.  
"Careful."

Derek sighed before letting Cora's hand go.  
"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me."  
I shook my head speaking up.  
"That's not exactly what he meant."  
He turned to look at us before standing up, sighing I took a seat on the table between the men, knowing they wouldn't fight over me.  
"I've heard it's something only an alpha can do, and with good reason."  
"Which is?"  
I shook my head, taking over the conversation for Peter.  
"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own."  
Derek glared at me, causing Peter to growl and place a hand over my shoulder in protection.  
"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me."  
Peter growled again, taking over to get Derek's rage off me.  
"She's telling you…I've heard it's possible."  
"How?"  
I couldn't help but notice how a like the pair was.  
"It's that spark of power that makes you an alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an alpha, you have that bit of extra. That spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."  
Derek was quick to react.  
"If I can save her."  
"If."  
The pair looked at me as I spoke up again. Peter sighed before repeating me.  
"If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you."  
There was a pause as we waited for Derek to make a decision, Cora's panting the only sound for a moment before Derek spoke again.  
"How do I do it?"  
I saw Peter sigh in defeat.  
"By taking away her pain?"  
"And then some. Because there's a cost."  
The sadness in Peter's voice had me almost in tears realizing what Derek was about to do.  
Standing up we all looked at Cora, pity clear in our eyes as Peter stopped Derek from walking over to do what we didn't want him to do.  
"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing."  
"I don't care about power. Not anymore."  
Peter looked at him, slightly confused for a moment.  
"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?"  
"I don't care."  
I sighed, knowing there was nothing we could do to convince Derek to not do it.  
"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up her power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital."  
"Why?"  
I sighed, Derek really had no foresight like Peter and I do, no ability to see past what's going on in the present.  
"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seductions, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side."  
Peter nodded at me, obviously agreeing while Derek focused back on Cora.

* * *

Hearing a knock I looked up to see Peter opening the door revealing a strawberry blonde I could only assume to be Lydia.  
"You."  
"Me."  
"You."  
I heard Peter sigh before replying.  
"Me. Derek, we have a visitor."  
Watching Peter step aside before letting the girl in. Peter moved and leaned next to me on the table, our wolves needing each other with the threat of a Darach. Listening to Lydia talk about the old root cellar, the three of us sighed.  
"Stiles' said you've been there before."  
"We have."  
Peter looked at Derek before wrapping a careful arm around me.  
"But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia—Derek's mother and my older sister—decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us."  
"But then how are we supposed to find it?"  
I smirked, leaning against Peter a little more.  
"That, sweetie, is the question of the day."  
"I'm sorry, and who are you?"  
Peter sighed.  
"This is Liz, she's helping Derek."  
"Uh huh."  
I rolled my eyes at the teenager when she gave up with us and left.

* * *

Sitting on the left side of Cora while Derek sat on her right with Peter standing behind him as we watched Cora struggle for breath.  
"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice."  
I gently touched his shoulder for a moment.  
"You always have a choice."  
Peter chimed in.  
"It's whether or not you can live with the consequences—facing Kali as a beta."  
"But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless."

* * *

Watching Derek, I hugged Peter as he forced me behind him. Derek grabbed both of Cora's forearms as his veins stuck out and turning black, shaking I closed my eyes tighter as Peter held me, neither of us wanting to watch an alpha become a beta. All of a sudden Derek through his head back revealing his canines and red eyes before they turned blue.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!  
All I can say is wow that was one hell of a mid season finale! I personally loved it. Please enjoy the newest chapter!**

We were watching Derek as Cora was taking care of him, it's been almost sixteen hours.  
"Think he's ok?"  
"I hope so."  
Sighing I took a seat on the table next to Peter, leaning against him as Cora opened a water bottle and poured a little into Derek's mouth, finally the ex alpha gasped and woke up, his eyes instantly focusing on Cora.  
"You're okay."  
She smiled at him while I sighed in relief.  
"I'm doing much better then you are right now, and all because of you."  
"Hopefully not all for nothing."  
I nudged Peter as he interrupted everyone's relief that Derek wasn't dead.  
"The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, and there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb."  
"I'll be fine in a few hours."  
Shaking my head at his tone, the beta was obvious still weak.  
"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have."  
Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a protein shake and handed it to Derek.  
"Drink, it'll help."  
He nodded, slowly sipping on it. Moving to sit on the couch not surprised when Peter joined me, we sat in silence for a few hours before we heard a knock on the door, standing up we took ranks behind Derek as one of the alphas walked in with Lydia.  
"We know about the lunar eclipse. So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."  
"Good enough for me. Derek?"  
I glanced between Derek and Peter, knowing sarcasm was about to be thrown around.  
"You want me to run?"  
"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."  
Walking over I stood in front of the ex alpha as his sister spoke up.  
"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful."  
"How do you know I'm gonna lose?"  
I sighed walking over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look me in the eye.  
"Hon, we don't. But face it. Right now you couldn't even take me down, let alone Kali and another alpha. I know you lost your rank, but trust me, there is a time and place for revenge and tonight is not it."  
His eyes flashed blue like they always do when I talked to him like this, mine flashing green in response. He sighed and nodded, motioning for Cora to get her stuff together. After they were packed we saw them off as Derek pulled away from the loft I looked up at Peter.  
"Now what?"  
"Now we find where the sacrifices are being kept."  
I smirked at him, as he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"You have a plan."  
"I always have a plan."  
I scoffed, kissing his cheek before starting the long walk into the forest.  
"You only have a plan when it benefits you, we both know that."  
"Such hostility."  
"Just sayin the truth babe."  
I heard him laugh as he caught up to me.  
"And you're any better?"  
"Hey, I admit I'm a bitch, you've known that since middle school."  
This evoked more laughter from my partner, as we walked in silence, trusting our senses to lead us in the right direction I paused when the wind picked up and almost knocked me off my feet, thankfully Peter was fast enough to catch me.  
"Is this the Darachs doing?"  
He nodded, the two of us walking next to each other to keep from falling over. Looking up I noticed the moon was red, and then I felt the effects of the eclipse.  
"Peter."  
"I know."  
We looked at each other as we felt normal again.  
"The next 15 minutes is going to be hell."  
"Yep."  
Sighing we continued our walk until we came across the old distillery, the screams inside telling us what was going on.  
"Should we go inside? Or wait? What's your plan?"  
He smirked before shaking his head.  
"We wait, I want to kill that bitch myself."  
I tried not to laugh at him.  
"So we go back to that stump, and wait?"  
Feeling power surge back into my body I smiled at Peter as he nodded.  
"Someone wants to get their alpha status back."  
"That's the plan."  
Turning we waited for the Darach to drag herself over to the stump, mumbling something about how it saved her last time. Peter smirked before walking over and flipping her over, she smirked at him.  
"Of course it's you. Everyone else suffers, but somehow, you come out on top, and now that Scott's an alpha, you'll be able to steal it from him. You'll be an alpha again."  
Peter scoffed at her.  
"Again? Again?"  
He raised his claws and literally cut her head off.  
"I…Am…The Alpha! I've always been the alpha!"  
I shook my head at him.  
"Really? Screaming your new rank to the world? A little beneath you, don't you think?"  
He turned and looked at me as I fell to the ground laughing.  
"Are you really laughing at me?"  
I sat up and nodded as another round of giggles erupted.  
"Hon, I am the only Omega to survive more than three years on my own, I am the only one aloud to laugh at you."  
He shook his head before sitting next to me.  
"Now what?"  
I shrugged.  
"I don't know, Mr. Alpha."

**So?  
What do we think?  
I can't wait until January, but until then, let me know if yall want a Christmas special or not!  
See you in January!**


End file.
